pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Excadrill
|} Excadrill (Japanese: ドリュウズ Doryuzu) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 31. Biology Excadrill has a dark brown body with diagonal, red splotches. Three markings are on its front, with two under each arm, and two on its back. It has short legs with small, narrow feet, each containing three toes. Its small white face is long and thin, tipped by its pink nose. Its eyes are set back, on either side of the bridge of the nose. Under them, on each side, are two thin, red stripes. A large blade roughly twice as large as its face extends from its forehead. The top of the blade contains two smaller blades, resembling fins. Its arms are thick and have three large blades instead of fingers, with two smaller blades on top of the middle ones. On its knees, halfway down its arm, and just behind where its forehead meets its face, are small red spots. Excadrill can straighten its entire body, allowing it to spin like a drill. It has the ability to cut through iron and steel plating. It uses its excellent digging abilities to build complex tunnels for its nest at more than 300 feet (100 meters) below the surface. Its tunneling can be both beneficial and harmful to humans, as it can help workers with its swift digging prowess, but it can be detrimental to underground structures, such as Subway tunnels. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Iris's Excadrill debuted in The Bloom Is on Axew! under the ownership of . It is a powerful Pokémon. When it first appeared, Excadrill was disobedient. However, in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!, the cause of the disobedience was discovered. When battled Drayden with Excadrill, it was defeated by his . The major loss changed him from an obedient and happy Pokémon to a disobedient one. After some training with Iris, Excadrill became obedient once again. Other An Excadrill appeared in Battling the King of the Mines! under the ownership of Clay. It defeated Ash's Snivy in a Gym battle, but was later defeated by Ash's newly evolved . Minor appearances Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] Clay's Excadrill appeared in The Uprising. In the manga ]] In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In The Battle for More Friends!, Monta captured one using his . In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Hilgreitz has an Excadrill which he can use as a Burst form. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Clay has an Excadrill which was first seen guarding the Dark Stone along with Clay's other Pokémon. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Clay owns an Excadrill in . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries below the surface, they build mazelike nests. Their activity can be destructive to subway tunnels.}} |} |} below the surface, they build mazelike nests. Their activity can be destructive to subway tunnels.}} below the surface, they build mazelike nests. Their activity can be destructive to subway tunnels.}} |} |} Game locations , Giant Chasm ( )}} , Reversal Mountain, Wellspring Cave, Seaside Cave, Giant Chasm ( )}} |} |} )}} |} |} In side games |area=Cave: Shimmering Lake, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Terrera, Valora}} |area=Mountain Pass (5F), Tempting Path (7F), Crags of Lament (1F-9F), Freezing Pillar (3F, 9F), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Poké Forest (6F-10F), Strongest Trail (B1-B59), Mount Tepid (1F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Magical Lake: In Need of Trees, Variety Battle: It's Drill Time!, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 1}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 205}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Dusty Desert (Back Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness - and moves will become ½× and 1×, respectively |gen5dark=yes |gen5ghost=yes |olddark=½ |oldghost2=½}} Learnset By leveling up |Horn Drill|Normal|Physical|—|—|5}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- in the Cove Area know about the soil. }} |- when its Attack is 97 or higher |link= , , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=530 |name2=Excadrill |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * Its base HP stat is the same as that of its first TCG counterpart. * In early promotional videos for Black and White, Excadrill had mirrored markings on its midsection and a different body coloring. * Excadrill is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 508. * Excadrill is the only Pokémon which is able to learn more than one One-hit knockout move by leveling up: and . Origin Excadrill is based on a with characteristics of digging tools such as shovels and drills. Name origin Excadrill might be a combination of excavate and drill. Doryuzu may be a combination of ドリル drill, meaning "drill", 竜 ryū as in on'yomi reading of 土竜 doryū, meaning "mole", and 渦 uzu, meaning "spiral" or "swirl". In other languages , and |de=Stalobor|demeaning=From and |fr=Minotaupe|frmeaning=From mine, , and |es=Excadrill|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Excadrill|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=몰드류 Moldryu|komeaning=From mole, drill, and screw |zh_cmn=龍頭地鼠 / 龙头地鼠 Lóngtóudìshǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=From the Japanese , , , and . |ru=Экскадрилл Ekskadrill|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Iris's Excadrill External links |} de:Stalobor fr:Minotaupe it:Excadrill ja:ドリュウズ pl:Excadrill zh:龙头地鼠